criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Your Contract Has Expired
Your Contract Has Expired is the fifty-ninth case of Criminal Case and the fifty-ninth case of Warrenville. It takes place in Market Zone, appearing as the fifth case of the district. Plot The team is scouring the district looking for any evidence in regards to The Phantom, now knowing the hitman is after them. However, just as they arrived at the stock exchange building, the team overhears a gunshot ring out and the people inside panic. After settling things down, the player investigated alongside Isabel and Luke, only to find the body of businesswoman Meghan Bowman, shot right between the eyes. The team began investigating Meghan's murder, suspecting garbage man Everett Rhodes, gambler Yuliana Yaneva, and artist Bonnie Neoclassical. Eventually the team got word from Lydia that she was certain The Phantom was behind this murder. She informed the team that The Phantom had to have been behind it since their MO indicates they always get rid of people who interfere with their main job, referring to Meghan's investigation into Globeworks and by extension, the Warrenville Black Market, The Phantom's current employer. With that in mind, the team continued their investigation, adding mail carrier Ralph O'Donnell and barista Indigo Greene to their suspect list. Along the way they discovered Everett's trash route had went through several black market meeting spots like the power plants and the casino, but he chocked it up to pure coincidence. Meanwhile, Yuliana was mad at the victim, who exposed her cheating during a poker game, making her lose a lot of money in the process. Afterwards, the team got word that Josiah was under fire back at the crime scene, presumably by The Phantom. Later on the team arrived at Josiah's location and backed him up, and eventually drove The Phantom away. The team then went back to their investigation, discovering that Bonnie had recently taken up firearm lessons upon his return from his home city of Parinaita; claiming because the police had mysteriously disappeared for so long, crime became harder to control, meaning he had to fend for himself. On top of that, Indigo's work place had recently become a meeting place for black market affiliates as a few were recently arrested at that coffee house, but Indigo claimed he had nothing to do with any of that. On top of that, Ralph was previously charged with a bombing attempt against the victim, but said he wasn't aware of any bomb in the package, which was helped by the fact the actual bomber was later arrested, proving Ralph was innocent. In the end, The Phantom was revealed to be Everett. Everett tried denying saying he was just a simple garbage man, but eventually he clapped and congratulated the player for doing what many have tried and failed to do. He confessed that he was the infamous Phantom, the hitman who's killed over 100 people. He explained that he became a hitman at first to pay the bills as he was never making enough money just with his job alone, but as more and more people required his services and payed even more money, he took it up professionally and began killing people for the highest bidder. His most recent job, killing the Warrenville Police Department on behalf of the Warrenville Black Market, who offered enough money to allow him to retire. As for Meghan, he became worried she'd interfere with his job, hence why he killed her. But just as they were about to arrest him, he pulled out a smoke bomb and said no one will ever catch him, before throwing it and disappearing in the clouds. Following Everett's escape, Josiah wanted to assist the player in finding where he went and ensure he wouldn't escape the city. After some investigating, they discovered he was planning on contacting the market so they could help him escape the city. They managed to relay the information to Mayor Solomon, who said he'd close down all airports and have roadblocks placed on all roads going in and out of Warrenville. Meanwhile, Isabel worked with the player to uncover what everything Meghan found out about Globeworks' connection to the black market. They managed to find out that the money was being siphoned from Globeworks and its affiliates to finance the market's operations, and spread the money around the world to finance other criminal activities, even managing to find a care package to be sent to The Phantom with a new ID and a passport, allowing him to leave Warrenville for Berrini in Australia. After a while, the team got word The Phantom was spotted at Globeworks Headquarters via a security camera. Knowing he had nowhere else to run, the team sprinted over to Globeworks to catch The Phantom and put him behind bars. Summary Victim *'Meghan Bowman' (Shot between the eyes) Murder Weapon *'Sniper Rifle' Killer *'Everett Rhodes' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect is a sharpshooter *This suspect is right-handed *This suspect eats french fries Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a rash Suspect's Profile *This suspect is a sharpshooter *This suspect is right-handed *This suspect eats french fries Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a rash Suspect's Profile *This suspect is a sharpshooter *This suspect is right-handed *This suspect eats french fries Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect is a sharpshooter *This suspect is right-handed *This suspect eats french fries Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect is a sharpshooter *This suspect is right-handed *This suspect eats french fries Suspect's Appearance Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer is a sharpshooter *The killer is right-handed *The killer eats french fries *The killer has a rash *The killer is male Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Stock Exchange (Clues: Victim's Body, Glass Fragments, Safety Vest) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a sharpshooter) *Examine Glass Fragments (Results: Window) *Investigate Sniper's Perch (Clues: Gun Grip, Engraved Pen, Wallet) *Examine Wallet (Results: Foreign ID) *Analyze Foreign ID (9:00:00; New Suspect: Yuliana Yaneva) *Confront Yuliana about the fake ID *Examine Engraved Pen (Results: BONNIE N.; New Suspect: Bonnie Neoclassical) *See why Bonnie was on the rooftops *Examine Safety Vest (Results: Sanitation Engineer's Vest; New Suspect: Everett Rhodes) *Ask Everett why he was at the stock exchange building *Move on to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *Investigate Bus Station (Clues: Thermos, Mailbag, Pistol) *Examine Pistol (Results: Crumbs) *Analyze Crumbs (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats french fries) *Investigate Computer Terminals (Clues: Torn Paper, Map) *Examine Map (Results: Garbage Route) *Ask Everett about his trash route through the district (Profile Updated: Everett is a sharpshooter and is right-handed and eats french fries) *Examine Torn Paper (Results: Cryptic Letter) *Analyze Cryptic Letter (12:00:00) *Ask Yuliana what the victim ruined (Profile Updated: Yuliana is a sharpshooter and is right-handed and eats french fries; Bonnie eats french fries) *Examine Mailbag (Results: Nametag; New Suspect: Ralph O'Donnell) *Ask Ralph if he saw anything suspicious (Profile Updated: Ralph is right-handed) *Examine Thermos (Results: Coffee House Logo; New Suspect: Indigo Greene) *Talk to Indigo about his presence near the crime scene (Profile Updated: Indigo is a sharpshooter) *Move on to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Investigate Parked Buses (Clues: Notepad, Torn Magazine, Gun License) *Examine Gun License (Results: Bonnie's Name) *Interrogate Bonnie about the gun license (Profile Updated: Bonnie is a sharpshooter and is right-handed) *Examine Notepad (Results: Notes) *Analyze Notes (9:00:00) *Confront Ralph about his bombing charge (Profile Updated: Ralph is a sharpshooter and eats french fries) *Examine Torn Magazine (Results: News Magazine) *Ask Indigo about the black market bust at the coffee house (Profile Updated: Indigo is right-handed and eats french fries) *Investigate TV Antenna (Clues: Locked Case, Tripod) *Examine Tripod (Results: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a rash) *Examine Locked Case (Results: Sniper Rifle) *Analyze Sniper Rifle (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is male) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to Killer is Dead (5/6)! Killer is Dead (5/6) *See Josiah, he wants to speak with you (Rewards: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Sniper's Perch (Clues: Box of Ammo) *Examine Box of Ammo (Results: Coded Message) *Analyze Coded Message (9:00:00) *Inform Mayor Solomon about The Phantom's escape (Rewards: SWAT Team Chestplate) *Investigate Stock Exchange (Clues: Meghan's Purse) *Examine Meghan's Purse (Results: Documents) *Analyze Documents (6:00:00) *Ask Ralph if he delivered anything to Globeworks recently (Rewards 1 Burger) *Investigate Bus Station (Clues: Package) *Examine Package (Results: Fake ID) *Analyze Fake ID (3:00:00) *Move on to the next case! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Warrenville Cases Category:Market Zone Cases (Warrenville)